Our Hands
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: A one-shot - Bellice.


**_Our Hands_  
><strong>( IRockBlackThanYou )

AN: Hey guys, can't make new chapters for my two stories... for now. I was busy lately and my schedule sucks. I'll just upload this another one shot, I made this err I think two years ago, same as the other one shots still piling in my computer. hope you enjoy readinh. :)

Sorry for the grammatical errors or spellings. Twilight belongs to S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>I was fifteen when I came out of the closet. The first person I admitted to it is my mom. She didn't take it well but she was not angry. Mom didn't lash on me. Our mother and daughter connection became almost non existent over the year though. Then Phil enter our lives, a baseball player who fell in love with my mother. He was disgusted of my sexuality and often made some comments. It was enough to bring me down like how people in school bullied me about it. This caused constant fights in their relationship, mom standing up for me. I hope that she will realized that Phil is not the right guy for her, I believe she still loves dad and vice versa. Not wanting to cause anymore pain for my mom, I told her I want to move back to dad and finish my high school in Forks. She reluctantly agreed to it. I know whatever between us is fine now, I'm happy that she came to fully accepted me.<br>As I glance one last time at my crying and smiling mother, I gave her a smile and walk away as my flight was called. I was in middle class and the first to take my seat which is at the very back and beside the window. People came one by one to fill in the other seats while the stewardess assisting them. I watch them for awhile and then looked outside. I remember my dad. We haven't seen each other since I was thirteen but we occasionally send emails in each other. He knew about me, actually he knew that I was a lesbian ever since then. I always heard about me between their fights when I was a kid. I never forget his story, my baby story. He only tells it whenever mom is not around who shoo him off. Secretly, it's my favorite story ever.

Starting when I was an infant, in the hospital where dad rushed mom and almost crashed the both of them. Mom delivered me successfully and healthy. Dad was scared shit through the whole labor thing and when a nurse told him he can meet his daughter, he almost fainted.  
>It was actually funny how he tell little me that part since he will act it as I sat on my bed, watching him and laughing.<p>

So there, I was born. A nurse led dad to the baby section. She pointed on the two babies sharing a bed and dad was confused.

"Uhm... I'm pretty sure that you said daughter? Not daughters?" He was shocked.

Then the nurse did a double take and giggled. She then explained it.

"The nurse told me that my darling is the other beauty with same chocolate brown eyes like mine." Dad said grinning proudly. Then he will picked me up and tap my nose, I giggled.

"But the two beauties were adorably sleeping. She shrugged then said I wait. So I did. A blonde man was suddenly beside me and I knew him."

It was the doctor who delivered me and he apologized when he saw the two babies together.

"The other little one is mine. A crib broke and the nurses maybe can't find anywhere to put her so they put her beside your baby...for now."

Dad didn't mind. The doctor explained her daughter while the two babies sleep. She was a fragile little thing, a month premature. They had her inside the incubator and she just finally discharge from the machine that day too. But due to lots of babies in the room and less bed, we share.

"And you know what?" Dad asked me.

"What?" I asked, pretending curious although I knew the story and heard it hundred of times. That's how I love me and dad goes along.

"You two sleep so cute together!" He squeals. Yeah, but a manly squeal. "Your small hands are holding to each other. She was actually hugging you and you two are facing each other. Her father can't help taking a picture and point your noses almost bumping!"

Somehow, the thought of the other baby girl close to baby me made my heart flutters. Dad always called it my first hug and my first hold hands. I liked it but mom will roll her eyes. Well duh, we were both babies. I know none of you never thought your fathers could be so... y'know like fangirls and keep fussing about your love life. And we were newborns!

"You were the first one to woke up and then she follows, she was making small noises while you're silent but moving beside her. The doctor almost cried because it was the first time she heard his baby. You keep looking at her too."

I'm a grown up now, and if dad will tell me that story again I'll laugh and comment, "Jesus Christ dad! You two men act more like the mothers."

I was smiling like an idiot and it was gone when I saw someone sat beside me. We glanced at each other, giving brief smiles. Her large bright blue eyes meeting my chocolate brown eyes. I won't deny I like how beautiful her eyes are. She's petite and has a short fly away hair that reminds me of a pixie. I mentally slapped myself and look away, feeling myself blush. I fell asleep before we could take off.

* * *

><p>I woke up when a bright light flashed across my face. When I open my eyes, I'm staring at a stranger who has a wide Cheshire grin and his camera pointing at me. He's a large guy with short dark hair and dimpled cheeks.<p>

"Uhhh..."

"Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's just that..."

I realized what he meant when I tried to move. I paused and looked down to the girl sitting beside me.  
>She was sleeping too, her head on top of my shoulder and my left arm across her right arm lying on armrests of our seats. So that explains why I sleep so good. She actually smells like honey and floral.<p>

Another flash and I snapped out of my gazing on her fair face. The girl stirred and she pushed herself away from me. Her eyes opened and she yawned behind her hand.

Another flash, I shook my head. It's just the light that playing tricks on my vision, she look sparkling. She groaned, annoyed.

"Em! Stop it~" she whined. Oh my goodness, that's so cute! Even her voice is so cute!

"Wakey wakey, dear sister. Welcome back to Washington!" The guy, Em, spoke while chuckling. He snapped another picture.

"Grrr. I said stop it!" She lightly slapped away the camera.

I chuckled at the two siblings. Then we realized that the captain was speaking that we landed, telling us to wait a few minutes. I glanced at the sleepy girl and then to his brother who turned back to me. He winked and I blushed. It didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Em, you don't hit on strangers. Rosalie will kill you." She deadpanned.

He laughed and she frowned in confusion. Damn this chick, she can't stop being so cute.

"Oh you think I was hitting on her? Please, I love my fiancee too much. Why not ask her what it is about huh midget?" He said with a smirk.

She turned to me and I quickly look away, hiding my reddening face by my long mahogany hair.

"Em... What is it?" She whispered although I still heard it.

I peeked and almost snatched the camera in front of her face holding by her brother. Unfortunately, it wasn't mine and it will be rude.  
>Her own blush was evident as it creeps from her creamy neck, spread in her face and ended in her ears. Suddenly, it was awkward.<p>

"Awkward." Her brother spoke.

Now he received two glares from both of us and it was enough to make him shut up. He hided behind his seat and pretended as if nothing happened. The two of us were silent. I can't help wondering what's her name. She's one of those hot chicks you don't often meet. And I never ever met someone like her. My list of flattering adjectives and poems goes on as I ponder about this stranger. She's one, most of all really really cute. At the same gorgeous and hot. I could be drinking hot coffee straight if I have one since I feel nervous. I always did that to burn my throat.  
>Part of me want to approach her and the half doesn't know what to do.<p>

Being bold, a little bit, I cleared my throat and turned to look at her. I was a bit surprised when she's already staring at me. My heart beat sped up.

"Ah... H-hi?" I greeted, smiling but it must came out like a grimace.

However, she smiled. A hundred watt smile! Oh dear lord, where had you taken? Am I still above the clouds and a cherub entered to sit with me? I hope she will take me away so I can fly anywhere with her. I mentally smacked myself again. Daaaaammmmnnn. What the hell is happening to you Bella?

"Hi. I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized and her cheeks has a light blush. Her eyes lifting up to look at me and her long thick eyelashes fluttered a bit as I focused. "I'm kind of a cuddler when I sleep and I didn't realized I was sleeping. I'm sorry for that, really sorry!"

"No, its fine." I quickly said. "I don't mind."

"But you were resting, I invaded your space. And my brother teased you so I should at least offer a proper apology. How 'bout my bear of a brother will carry your luggage all the way to the waiting area? We can accompany you." She offered.

"No! It's fine. You guys don't have to do that. I just have a bagpack and one luggage so it's not a struggle."

"Is that so?" She bit her lip and smiled again. Now now Bella, forget anything to do with those lips. "We'll still accompany you."

I sighed. It seems this chick won't give up. She's too persistent! But on the winning side, I can be with her for a little longer, I won't deny that I like her. So I nodded and smiled. Her eyes brighten up.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Just Alice." She introduced herself and laid her hand for a handshake.

I took it and felt a jolt but I didn't pull away. She must have felt it too since she held my hand tighter and shook it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But please call me Bella."

"A beautiful name for a pretty girl like you." She said and winked.

Whoah! Did she just flirted? Wait, I can't jump on conclusions.

"And you look as gorgeous as Snow White rather than a girl in Wonderland." I joked back but it's true.

She laughed, that beautiful of hers again.

"Sheesh. Then I should be still sleeping now since I got no prince."

Oohhh. No prince huh. I'm already deciding on how should I get her number or if I'll be the one giving mine. This will the first time I'll be making a move on my crush. I never know how to but this time, I feel like I can't let her go.

We talked for a bit and Emmett introduced himself as we get up from our seats. He's funny and he reminds me of a best friend back in Forks. We started chatting again when we're close to the exit where was the waiting area. Alice told me that she's from Alaska then traveled to Arizona to visit a relative then here to Washington with her brother. Emmett is about to get marry in a month and Alice planning to stay here also for high school.

"So Bella, how about you?" She turned to asked me.

I was about to answer when Emmett shouted.

"Mom! Dad!"

Indeed it was their parents who turned around. The next thing I know, I was being pulled with them with Alice tugging on my hand. Then I saw the familiar man with the couple.

"Bella?" He asked with chocolate brown eyes squinting a bit in recognition.

We finally stopped and I automatically grinned.

"Hey dad!" His eyes widened.

"My baby girl!" "My baby girl!"

Huh?

Did the other man call me his baby girl too? I was confused as I look at him. From my peripheral vision I see Alice was confused like me.

"Last time I checked I only have one father?" Alice voiced out her thoughts.

"Me too." I second motion.

The two men looked at each other while Emmett is busy bear hugging their mom. Charlie laughed and the blonde man chuckled.

"Charlie, this is my daughter now. The little one, Alice."The blonde man said. "You remember the guy I'm telling you dear?"

"Oh..."

"Anyways Carlisle, this is my baby girl now, Bella." Dad introduced me.

Oh...  
>Wait. I think I'm piecing what's happening now. At the same time, Alice and I looked at each other with surprise.<p>

"Oh look! You two met each other already." Mr. Cullen said with an excited smile. "Remember your first hug right Alice?" He said.

"Oh..." Alice responded.

I looked at her. Too many ohs.

"Remember your first hold hands Bella?" Dad teased. I nodded. Then he stopped. "How did you guys meet?"

"This!" Emmett showed them the picture.

At the same time Alice snatched it and I raised our still holding hands.

"Destiny?" I asked as a joke.

Alice giggled beside me. Then Mrs. Cullen asked her husband to fetch the car and Emmett to help with the bags. Dad decided also to get his car. Mrs. Cullen or Esme as what she wants me to call her, give me a long motherly hug. Alice and I were left alone for awhile. Then we started laughing to ourselves, but mine was nervous.

"Don't tell me you know the story too." I asked her.

"The bed time story? Very much." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

Damn, even her dad does that huh. I'm not the only one.

"Y'know it's my favorite." I accidentally blurted out then I covered my loud mouth instantly. My blush full force as she give me a smirk and her eyes mischievous. "Err.. Well, you see... I-its a cute story a-and..." I keep stuttering like an idiot.

"Silly Bella. Its my favorite too." She said with a cute giggle and skipped closer to me.

Alice suddenly leaned up and kissed me. Before my mind could comprehend what she done, she's already rushing towards their family car.

Alice gorgeous Cullen just kissed me! She pecked my lips longer than expected. Her soft lips on mine, literally! Holy... Hallelujah!

"Bye Bella! See you in school next week!" She shouted, waving while walking backwards.

That snap me out of my dazed moment.

"Wait! I didn't get your number!" I shouted quickly and not caring of the other people around us.

Alice laughed and get inside the car. She poked her head out as they were leaving.

"Bye Bella~"

She waved again and I can hear her gigging. I watched their car disappear in the distance. I touched my lips with my fingertips, still feeling the effect there that she left.

"I guess... That gives me reason to approach her at school." I whispered to myself and I smiled like a dope.

"First kiss too?" Dad asked beside me and I jumped. My bright red face answered his question but he only grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adieu! thanks for reading :)  
>I'm writing the next chapter for More than Eternal Life, gonna upload it in weekend<p> 


End file.
